All that matters
by broken-trinkets
Summary: Gotham's Dark Knight recalls, in the dark of the night, the many times he felt the green-eyed monster take over him because of a certain Amazon Princess. He thinks about what doesn't matter, and the little things that matter the most to him. BMWW, angsty fluff one-shot.


A/N: I'm back with yet another BMWW fanfic! My love (cough obsession) for them is never ending. This is just a story idea that was stuck in my head for a long long time, so I decided to let the plot bunny loose and this was what came out of it. I love stories where Diana/Bruce is jealous, to me atleast, it shows how much they care for and love each other. I don;t know if you can consider this fluff, but this was my first shot at writing something like this so please support. Please read and review!

* * *

Jeal ous /'jel?s/

Adjective:  
Feeling or showing envy of someone or their achievements and advantages.  
Feeling or showing suspicion of someone's unfaithfulness in a relationship.

Bruce Wayne had never thought of himself to be the jealous type. After all, he was rich, and had an endless supply of anything he wanted, most especially women. If he needed a date to a charity event or a ball, he wouldn't even have to ask, women would -literally- throw themselves at him just for the slight chance of appearing next to him on the red carpet. This was why, he was shocked and surprised to find that he was, indeed, the jealous type. But only one woman managed to stir up this emotion in him.

* * *

The first time he had been jealous, was their first encounter with Aquaman.

The assasin that had so cleverly evaded them was finally apprehended. He was quite satisfied, as he had suceeded where the meta-humans had failed, by managing to capture the masked assasin. It was barely a few months into the formation of the Justice League, and he was still trying to ease himself into the team. He was, however much he would deny it, insecure as the only non-powered member of the Justice League. Which only drove himself to work even harder than he normally does, to make up for his lack of abillities, compared to the more powerful members. Which also meant he took pride in his work everytime he accomplished something one of the super-powered beings could not accomplish. It was, after all, his careful planning and strategising that led to the capture of the masked man.

However, the time he took to savour this small victory was cut short when he heard the masked villain flirt with Wonder Woman. His eyes were covered, but Batman would bet his left arm that he was giving the stunning, long legged Amazon a good once over before letting corrupted thoughts of what he would do to her enter his mind. Immediately, he felt a surge of anger overcome him, he clenched his jaw and it took all the willpower he had not to snap at the man.

_"Maybe, if you made it worth my while, if you know what I mean."_

That line did it, and he went into Batman mode at once, and had done what he did best. Using criminals' fear against them to get some answers. But the whole time, he wondered, why was it that he felt so angry, possessive even. He barely knew the Princess, of course he had done his thorough research on all the members of the League, his paranoia would not allow him otherwise, but he barely knew her personally. Why was it that he felt such rage when he heard the criminal flirting with her? No matter, he had brushed it aside as pure annoyance and irritant behaviour that ticked him off, and thought nothing of it since.

But now he knew, it wasn't simply his annoyance that the criminal had the nerve to flirt with Wonder Woman when he had just been caught, it wasn't that the criminal was suggesting that Wonder Woman and him spend some ... alone time together in order for him to spill the beans. It was because the said criminal managed to do the one thing he hadn't been able to, openly address his desire and want for Diana. The moment he first laid eyes on the Princess, he knew she was someone special. Never in his life had he been so enamoured and captured by anyone before, but he had to harden his expression and keep a professional front. The masked criminal, however, could openly address his desire for the dark haired beauty at once, and _that _was what made the Dark Knight jealous. That he could be so open with his intentions, while he kept his tightly locked behind closed doors.

The second time he had been jealous, was when they were transported into the past.

When they had gotten back, he had heard all about their adventures in the past, the dangers they had to face, and the people they met. However, he was the most interested and curious in one Steve Trevor. Superman had been brief and tight lipped about the said man; just that he and Diana had been through a lot in their short time in the past. His curiosity peaked when he could not find Diana anywhere in the tower for the next week. His insides burned when J'onn informed him that Diana had been visiting Steve in an old age home every day for the past week. Granted, he was now an eighty year old man, and he knew that they were just catching up after not seeing each other for decades, but he did not like it one bit that Diana had shared something special with someone else. Not for the first time, he wished he had been there earlier, so that he would have joined them in their venture into the past. Maybe, just maybe, then Diana wouldn't have loved Steve.

He was confused, it was none of his business what the Princess did, or who she chose to love or get involved with. They were just respected colleagues, right? Right. And they were just good old friends catching up right? Right. Nothing to worry about. He tried to be logical and rational, he was merely worried as they didn't know who this Steve was, or what he had done in the past few decades, that he could pose as a threat. But all his points fell, he was close to eighty or ninety years old, was frail and weak, what threat could be pose to the Princess of a society of warriors? He had given it much thought, and there was no logical explanation to why he was so opposed to the idea of the two together. Maybe it was because Clark had mentioned that Diana had confided in him, and told him that she loved Steve? Even in that short period of time they had spent together, the old man had managed to get the Princess to love him, and that worried him, for some reason.

The third time he had been jealous, was in Paris.

He was there, not as Batman, but as Bruce Wayne. His name alone would mean that he was to attend these frivolous balls, but it was sheer luck that she managed to turn his whole night around. She looked like she was glowing, beauty radiating from her as she gracefully walked down the red carpet. He tried his best not to stare as her riveting beauty captured his heart completely. He was sure, in that moment, that he wanted to just watch her forever.

However, the moment the reporters started asking about her relationship with Superman, he rolled his eyes and clenched his fists as hard as he could. Of course they would ask about Superman, reporters always ask about Superman. They could never quite let go of the idea of the two strongest beings in the world in a romantic relationship.

But he was used to that, the thing that infuriated hi was that she wasn't denying those rumours. Had something happened between his bestfriend and the Princess that he was unaware of? He had been so sure that they were just bestfriends, until now. What if they were to be something more? And more importantly, why did he care? Shouldn't he be glad for them? Instead of joy at the thought of his two closest friends being in a romantic relationship, he felt the cold, sharp pain that felt like acid eating him from the inside out. Unable to stand it anymore, he pushed through the reporters and asked her to dance, holding her close, twirling her around, flirting with her, making his desire to keep her in his arms known, like his alter-ego never could.

That particular mission had gone well, and they had walked, arm in arm back to the Javelin after everything was over and done with. He was proud of her, she had worked out his secret identity, playfully remaking that they didn't finish their dance. Of course, true to Batman's character, he denied it and was completely emotionless. However, Bruce Wayne was thrilled and glad that she had suggested they go dancing again some time. It had ended on a good note, however, he couldn't wash away that sting he had felt that day whenever he thought of the Man of Steel and his Princess together.

The fourth time he had been jealous, was when he found out.

Thanks to a talkative and loud Wally West, he found out that Steve and Diana had kissed, twice. He knew it happened a long time ago, but he could not help but listen in the conversation between Wally and Diana. He was the younger brother of the group, which was why sometimes, people would go to him when they were feeling down or had to get something off their chest, his childish yet well-meaning input on the situation usually lifted up spirits.

He wouldn't normally pay much attention or eavesdrop, but at the mention of 'Steve', his insides churned and he stayed to listen in, against his better judgement. He had hoped that Diana was merely talking about how Steve was doing right now, as opposed to the special relationship they shared. However, his prays weren't answered, as he overheard Diana telling Wally about the two kisses she shared with the War Hero.

His vision went hazy and a fresh wave of rage and possessiveness over took his inhibitions. He had never met Steve before, but had seen photographs of him. Images of him and Diana being intimate, Diana in his arms,_ Diana's lips on his_. He couldn't take it, the fresh wave of nausea and irrational hatred for the man kicked in once again and he rushed off to the training room to let out some steam. It was that day, he recalled. That day where he was forced to acknowledge his more-than-platonic feelings for the Amazon Princess. It was cold, cruel irony. The World's Greatest Detective, couldn't figure out his feelings before the object of his affections fell in love with another. He was damned, upset wouldn't even begin to describe his rage at someone else stealing Diana's first kiss, and her first love. A right and privilege he believed, belonged to him and him only.

The fifth time he had been jealous, was during the Thanagerian Invasion.

Flash had been concerned over revealing their secret identities, the innocent man had been naive enough to believe that Batman didn't take careful measures before joining the League, which included intensive research on each and everyone of them, so he knew all their secret identities.

"_Wally West, Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne."_

He recalled Flash pulling off his mask, while remarking 'show off' in a playful manner. Diana had looked at him and messed up his hair, remarking, "Red hair, suits you." He felt that all too familiar sensation of jealousy sting him once again as he saw Diana's radiant smile, directed at Wally and not him. Normally he would have been fine, but seeing Diana run her fingers through his hair. Dammit he nearly lost all his control right there and then.

Eager to break the contact, he tossed some clothes randomly at Wally and barked, "Change."

As much as he told himself it was strictly platonic between the Scarlet Speedster and Wonder Woman, he couldn't help but imagine the day Diana expressed interest in Wally. She was his biggest hero, and the two were extremely close. He had thought it was just friendship between the two, but how many times had Wally openly expressed an interest in Diana? Or had remarked how she was "hot" or that he would give his right leg to go out with her? He thought they were all merely jokes, but what if he was serious? What if Diana reciprocated those feelings? He couldn't take these troubling thoughts anymore, and made sure that him and Diana were paired off. After all, he couldn't risk letting Wally or Clark being with her alone.

* * *

Tossing around, he turned to face the sleeping, raven haired beauty sleeping next to him. He stroked her cheek gently and realised. It doesn't matter how many times he was made jealous because of her. It doesn't matter that some masked criminal spoke freely of his desire for her. It doesn't matter that Steve had a special place in her heart, doesn't matter that she still visits him regularly, that he was her first love and first kiss. It doesn't matter at all, that reporters thought that she and Superman should date. And it doesn't matter that Wally thought the world of her, and that she thought he was cute.

All that matters was that he was lying next to her in bed. All that matters was that it was his name she said in her sleep, it was him that she graced with her presence, with her love. In the end? His jealousy over those other men doesn't matter. For she was his, and his only for eternity.

And that's all the matters to him.


End file.
